Farkle Minkus
Farkle Minkus is the pentagonist of Girl Meets World. He is the son of Stuart Minkus and Jennifer Bassett from Boy Meets World. Much like his father, he is a genius and nerd. Farkle is attached to and protective of both Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, and loves them equally. He currently has feelings for his crush and academic rival, Isadora Smackle. Farkle is portrayed by Corey Fogelmanis. Despite being one of the core characters, as well as appearing in every single episode in the first season, he was credited as a guest star instead of a main character, likely due to Disney Channel's strict rule of having only six starring cast members on all their programs. He was bumped to a regular main character in season 2. Personality Much like his father, Farkle is shown to care a lot about his education and always keeps up with his grades in class, and could be seen as the teacher's pet. His best friend, Lucas, considers him as the most loyal guy he knows. Additionally, Farkle is often seen flirting with many girls, including Riley and Maya, in which he claims he has a crush on both of them although now his affection seems to be more fixated on Maya than Riley as he is aware of her and Lucas' interest in each other. He also has a habit of speaking in third person, usually referring to himself by his own name, as first evident in the pilot episode. Farkle is shown to be kind, thoughtful and understanding. He is always cheerful in almost all situations, and is fully confident in his capability of someday taking over the world. Appearance Farkle has shaggy brown hair that takes up his forehead. He has blue eyes and wears funky apparel. Usually, he dresses in colored jeans and multi-colored shirts over his trademark turtleneck sweaters. However, in the most recent episodes, Farkle has been sporting dark clothing and occasionally a beanie that sweeps up his hair. This change first began in Girl Meets Yearbook Friends #Auggie Matthews Trivia * The character may have been named after the dice throwing game Farkle (which requires six dice to play), known for its complicated scoring rules. * He was thought to of had Aspergers syndromes in Girl Meets Farkle * He can't imagine having a future with only Maya or Riley because life would be la la land or Gothic saying (the girls are polar oppsites, so they need each other) so hen needs both of them. * He has an obession with Belgium 1861. * He had a crush on both Riley Matthews and Maya Hart (mentioned in the pilot episode). *He went to bed at 7:30 (mentioned in the pilot) But now in Middle School, he has since been shown to have a later curfew. *His name was originally Shamus Farkle. *As shown in Girl Meets Friendship, Farkle has a pet cat named Fluffy. *He shares strong similarities with his dad, Stuart Minkus, such as his intelligence. *Initially, Farkle appears to use a leather satchel for his schoolwork, but later adopts a simple backpack. * He has an Aunt Barbara who tends to kiss people on the lips. * He has an Uncle Morty "in the T-shirt business." * He and Lucas consider themselves best friends. *Farkle's first absence in the series is in Girl Meets Demolition. *Farkle is absent in Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 during Season 2. *He is extremely active in non-athletic extracurricular activities, and has been a member of the Chess, Chemistry, and Drama clubs, and the JQA''' Spelling Bee and Debate teams. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he told Maya and Riley that he loves both of them and just wants them to be happy. * In Girl Meets Father, after receiving his quiz on Darwin back, Farkle's celebration is a reference to the Boy Meets World Episode "Graduation". Farkle says " 'A' number 700. Huzzah!", a reference to when Topanga threatened Mr. Feeny to give her 1 more A, making her valedictorian over Farkle's father, Stuart Minkus, who got 699 A's. Girl Meets Maya's Mother would seem to imply it was only his 500th. * Farkle seems to have a habit of letting things go to his head, as shown in Girl Meets the Truth when he believes himself to be the "best actor in the world" after Riley lies to him about his acting skills, and in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when he becomes ruthless and self-absorbed as the "owner" of a fake profit-centric business from which he "fires" Riley and Maya. * He, Riley, and Auggie are the only known offspring from original BMW characters. * Farkle is shown to be multilingual, including English, Spanish, French, German, Dutch and Portuguese. * Farkle is shown to be eccentric. *He recruits Sarah and Darby to serve as the "New Farkle Nation Dictatorettes." * He is the seventh grade vice president of JQA Junior High. * Disney has created a Farkle Nation website. * Although he is considered a guest star (besides a few episodes such as Girl Meets 1961 where he is listed as "Also Starring" after the theme song), he has made more appearances than lead characters Lucas and Auggie. * Farkle met his father's old classmate/frenemy Shawn Hunter in "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays". Shawn was shocked upon learning that Stuart Minkus of all people, was able to have children. When Cory jokingly asks Shawn if he thought that Farkle was cloned in a lab, Farkle gets a little worried, saying that he has some questions for his father. * Farkle has secretly recorded both Riley and Maya over the years to compile a linguistic databank of their voices, for his customized talking watch(es). * He confesses he faked all his nap times in kindergarten. *By season 2, Farkle is almost near Lucas' height., as they are 1/2 inch or 1 inch apart * His height in season in season 1 is 5'3 1/2 * He is reminiscent of Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden, played by Lee Norris, on One Tree Hill. * Farkle's family is rich, since his father Stuart is CEO of Minkus International. * He appeared in every episode filmed for Season 1. * As Corey Fogelmanis stated in an interview with Fanlala, Farkle has been maturing a lot since season 1, as we have been seeing in Season 2. * He wants a family with eleven kids. *For the second time, he is voted "Most Likely To Be Farkle." *He briefly adopts the alternate persona of "Donnie Barnes: Regular Guy," while he reclaims his identity, he acknowledges that change is part of growing up and welcomes the experience. *Farkle's name being very weird is mentioned when Zay is offended when Farkle first told him his name, and when Zay wondered "who would do that to you" when Farkle clarified his name. *In "Girl Meets Rules" we find out that Farkle is claustrophobic. Gallery To view Farkle's image gallery, click 'here.''